Solace
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: Ruby is growing annoyed Steven won't even spare a glance at him. "If you keep avoiding me I'll tell dad you were sexually harassing me—even though it's not true like hell it will get you talking one way or another!" —Tensaishipping.


**A/N**: New one-shot! I need more one-shots in my collection than just stories. Anyway! There is another one-shot that I'll try to get it posted by the next week or this Friday or Saturday or Sunday.**  
Warning**: Shota at a very low level. Another short and laid back one-shot. :)**  
Summary**: Ruby is growing annoyed Steven won't even spare a glance at him. "If you keep avoiding me I'll tell dad you were sexually harassing me—even though it's not true like hell it will get you talking one way or another!" Tensaishipping.  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own. This was made for my total amusement.

* * *

Ruby has only grown aware how Steven constantly avoids any eye contact with him and the occasions where Ruby tried to engage in a decent conversation with him, Steven comes up with a petty excuse to leave Ruby hanging with worriment and frustration. Ruby paced the room, afraid that Steven has grown bored or annoyed with him already – there's not much Steven can do to a child without a guilty conscious nagging him or an overprotective parent hounding him if he laid a hand on Ruby. The boy bit down on the nail of his thumb, his scarlet eyes gazing at the outstretched hall where a speck of blue could be seen. He squints—after this ordeal is done he decided to start looking for his glasses—and glowers harshly when the only likely suspect is Steven, and just as he was going to violently stomp over to the other room to prove his anger the phone rang.

There were numerous phones in the villa; Ruby picked the closest located in the center of the hallway. "Hello, Ruby speaking." His eyes drew into slits, cursing under his breath that a phone call disturbed his plan. His eyes quickly widened, "No way! The fabric is finally on the market? Alright, I'll meet you there – it's about time I could show at my best and get you into some decent clothing…yeah, yeah, quit your screaming. I hear you. Later!"

Ruby slipped on his shoes, snatching one of the poké balls on the counter. He poked his head inside the living room, his eyes catching the sight of Steven contently holding a cup of steaming coffee in one hand while his other hand held a large portion of a rugged piece of stone: when he discovered something like that he would carve whatever rare stone might be embedded inside, as always he could be considerably absorbed on the stone only and tuned everything else. Ruby frowned, "Steven, I'm going to borrow Skarmory."

No response, not even a look. Ruby flinched; he dragged his feet at the door and hoped the man would see him out.

He didn't.

Ruby attempted another alternate, "Steven, I'm leaving."

Nothing.

Ruby tsked loudly, slamming the door behind and called the steel-bird pokémon out.

Inside the villa Steven sighed, he propped his shoulder on the armrest, his body lolling to one side as he placed the back of his palm on his cheek. He placed the stone material on the coffee table and brought back his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He felt his energy to tolerate his selfishness slowly dimming, "Ruby…try to understand…"

︵

"Skarmory, do you know what's wrong with Steven?"

The steel-bird diverted its eyes to the child whilst paying attention to its course of flight, its expression clearly read: _"Even if I did it's not like I can explain it in human talk."_

Ruby settled in the city, smiling warmly to see his childhood friend waving at him upon arriving. They were best friends, which meant he confined in Sapphire to help out in issues he had with Steven as rare it is and sounds. Ruby's mood worsened when Sapphire felt utterly clueless, she even apologized she couldn't offer an honest amount of advice. However, Ruby put aside his pessimism when he entered the store; several people were already inside demanding for the fabric.

"Sapphire, you lack several qualities as a female and can act savage when the times call, go chase away these people." Ruby said in a cocky tone, his eyes glistening as he struck a finger in the air: the same pose any trainer would use to order their pokémon to attack. Sapphire's eye twitched, she slapped him across the head and forced Ruby to stay in line.

︵

Ruby came home a little later than expected, he went out early in the morning and already returning to the Resort Area by evening, the sunlight mange to reach inside the villa and enlightened the atmosphere for Ruby. He cleared his throat, even if he said something most likely he won't hear a response. "I'm back!" he announced, his hoping smile twitching to a frown, his arms drooped and made the bags that were on his wrist slide down, falling to the floor and spilling its contents. Ruby stormed inside the living room, Steven was in his usual corner when identifying the stones, tablets, or rare rocks, and peacefully carving out the unnecessary exterior that binds the stone away from him.

"Steven." Ruby calmly called his name. As expected he did not receive a response.

"Steven!" he yelled, his attempt proving to be futile.

Steven stood up, the boy felt a sudden inspiration of hope dwelling inside of him but he only brushed past Ruby, collection several items and references as he strode past Ruby once more to return to his corner.

Ruby trembled with frustration, his teeth were gritting against one another, his eyes were clenched and his hands were already in a fist. He pointed a finger at him, "If you keep avoiding me I'll tell dad you were sexually harassing me—even though it's not true like hell it will get you talking one way or another!"

Steven set his blue eyes on Ruby—_finally, a reaction_!—but his face read: I _dare_ you.

Ruby glared the man down, he yanked the phone connected to the wall of the living room and pressed several buttons. "Dad! It's me, Ruby," he stood in silence; his red eyes curiously stole a glance at Steven who was simply watching him, "uh…how great to know! Well, there's something I want to tell you. I told Steven to stop but he won't listen, he keeps touc—_hey_!"

Steven grabbed the phone, he toned his voice and strained a smile, "Nothing to worry about, Norman. Ruby here is…hello? Hello? Norman, you there?" Steven slammed the phone back on the receiver, his blue eyes casting down on Ruby's own scarlet orbs. "You little…you tricked me! Don't you understand how hard it would be to explain the slightest misunderstanding?"

Ruby formed a smile; he titled his head to one side and laughed, although his laughter sounded shaky as his expression is redefined with reassurance. "You're talking to me…" He placed his palms on his eyes to conceal his watery tears falling like a rivulet, one tear escaped through his hand and slipped down his cheek, his nose grew reddish, and Ruby sobbed quietly, making him unable to face Steven with a straight face in such a state. Steven was taken back; he took a glimpse back at the stone fragment on his desk – almost done! Just a little left!

"I…I thought y-you didn't want m-me anymore," Ruby voiced out, albeit sounding like a pitched squeak from his sobs.

At this point Steven cracked, he fell to his knees and hugged Ruby, tightening his embrace when his heart felt like it was shattering from the boy's weeping – he wondered how he could treat an eleven-year-old boy this cruel? He should have known that treating him like he wasn't there or avoiding him was not the best solution to solve his own issue. Steven picked the child up, cradling him in his arms as he paced his steps to the bedroom, when arriving Steven plopped himself on the bed, patiently waiting for Ruby to calm himself. It took no more than ten minutes for Ruby to settle down, his eyes red from his prolonged crying, his hands clutching the folds on Steven's suit.

Steven tugged Ruby's hat off despite receiving protest from the scarlet-hued and he ran his fingers through the silky black strands—his free arm was wrapped around Ruby waist—and sending butterfly kisses from Ruby's head, to his cheeks, and finally to the corner of his lip. Ruby felt at ease he can finally feel such loving arms holding dearly on his small body but he had to ask even if ruined the mood: "Why were you avoiding me?"

Steven adverted his eyes on anywhere but Ruby – eventually he had to answer the question. Steven rested his face on his palm; his eyes boring down on the child whose expectant eyes were waiting for the answer. "Ruby, it's my fault and I'm sorry," he stated with a heavy sigh before continuing, "I was getting paranoid; although I want you to be happy I want to restrict you from it, too. I couldn't just demand to limit your time with Sapphire or force you to stay here. I thought if I distanced myself from you then you would so the same and found your happiness with her like I suspected for much too long…but this outcome wasn't something that I expected."

Ruby let the information delve in. "Steven, were you…_jealous_?"

Steven tsked, rolling his eyes as he attempted to squirm away from the topic. "Call it what you want."

Ruby grinned. "So…you didn't find me annoying being here?"

The man ruffled the boy's hair, "Of course not!"

Ruby was flushed with relief, shyly he looked away then gained the courage to awkwardly kiss Steven's bottom lip, sensing his mistake he pulled back speedily, his cheeks and ears becoming extremely warm from embarrassment. Steven was shocked if only for a brief moment—damn his guilty conscious nagging him not to attack him here and now on the bed—he pulled Ruby closer and set his chin on the boy's head.

"By the way…Ruby, how come you know the term 'sexual harrasment?'"

Ruby laughed at the comment, "Don't worry 'bout it."

* * *

**A/N**: It's hard to structure their characters. Don't point it 'cause I already know. If there are still mistakes, forgive me for I am only human. Ahem. I want to hear some aww-ing. I demand aww-ing! :V Kidding. xD Well, now I need to post my other one-shot and update _Naturally Unexplainable_. Hurrah to tensaishipping. 8D


End file.
